How I See Things
by honeybee21799
Summary: They came in the middle of the night, and ripped apart my already fragile life. I need to protect what I care about, that's the only thing I can think of in a situation like this. I never imagined that something like could happen to me.
1. Chapter 1

**They came in the middle of the night, and ripped apart my already fragile life. I need to protect my younger brothers, that's the only thing I can think of in a situation like this. I never imagined that something like this….could happen to me. **

**You know, I've read one too many 'the Akatsuki will be my buddies' fanfictions, and I'm getting a little sick of it. I mean, their not all **_**bad, **_**their just**_** unrealistic. **_**So I'm going to take it upon myself to fix that. Well hopefully.**

Joshua Louise was a hard working young adult of 18 years. He had three part time jobs, from Monday to Sunday. He and his two younger brothers lived in a small two room house that they had inherited from their parents.

At the moment he was tucking his youngest brother in for bed. "When are you coming home?" The seven year old boy asked with droopy eyes.

"Around seven tomorrow." He ran his fingers through his little brother's hair and then went into the living room.

He saw his other brother, sitting on the couch watching TV. He leaned against the back of the couch and smirked at him, ruffling his dark brown hair. "Be in bed around eleven, got it?" His twelve year old brother nodded, but didn't say goodbye.

He left the house and locked the door behind him. He got into his crappy car, turned on the engine, then backed out into the street.

-Back at the house-

Michel turned the television off at twelve thirty-ish, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He stumbled into the room he shared with his younger brother, Thomas (Tommy) and flopped down on their shared king sized bed.

Tommy grumbled but didn't seem too disturbed by it, rolling over and taking all the blankets with him. Michel curled up around his brother, as he always did, and used him as his personal pillow.

His eyes were just beginning to close when the door opened, slowly, creaking. It must have been his brother coming home, forgetting one thing or another. Funny, he didn't think Josh was that tall. The figure in the door way stalked over to him and grabbed his hair violently, throwing him on the ground. He panicked when, he hit the floor, and realized that this man wasn't his kind older brother.

The man pulled out a knife and placed it on Tommy's neck. "Make one sound, and your brother pays the price. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was cold and smooth, like icy velvet. Michel nodded his head quickly, attempting to sit up on the floor.  
The tall man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. He twisted the frightened boy's arm behind his back, and pushed him forwards into the living room. Michel was surprised to see that there must have been fourteen other people looking confused and angry standing on the hardwood floor.

A man, looking to be in his early thirties, walked up to them and looked down into Michel's eyes. "Is this the only one you found here Itachi?" He asked in an uninterested tone. The piercings in his face weren't nearly as frightening as his grey ringed eyes. They looked much like a demon, with apathy for his life, and wellbeing. He looked at the black haired man who shook his head.

"No, Pein-sama, there was a younger boy sleeping in there as well." Michel felt his hand tighten slightly on his arm.

"Then bring him out here." He ordered the tall man, who nodded, and released Michel so he could retrieve his younger brother.

"W-who are you?" He managed to stammer out to the orange haired man. He felt like he was going to throw up when the man turned his full attention on him. He almost seemed to be smirking at the pre-teens fear.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, boy." It was spoken softly, but it sounded harsh and annoyed.

Michel became angry and it managed to burn most of his fear. "You broke into my house, I think it is my concern you freaks!" He shouted at him balling his hands into fists.

The man looked at him for a second before raising his hand and slapping him across the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"What a disrespectful child." A voice muttered to his right.

"Hush Kabuto, he's learned his lesson, isn't that right boy." A silky voice taunted him.

Michel looked up to look at the two of them who were speaking about him, like he was some kind of misbehaving pet.

There were three men standing in a group, away from the others, one of them lounging on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, and dark black hair contrasting with his pale white skin. Another had silver hair and round glasses, smirked at Michel and rolled his eyes at the rage the young boy showed. The last of the trio seemed to only be a few years older then him, was looking at him without pity. Without empathy. There was nothing in his dark eyes.

"Fuck you, old man." He spat at the bespectacled silver haired man.

He looked slightly confused, before becoming angry. "How dare you! You little runt!" He took a threatening step forward, but the pale man placed a hand on his arm and shook his head. The man relented, taking a place by the man's right side, but still glaring at the twelve year old boy.

The tall man came back in with Tommy tucked under his arm. There was a bleeding scratch under his eye, and he seemed angry. "He was fighting so I had to knock him out." He dropped the boy on the ground, none to gently, but not hard enough to cause him any real pain. Michel crawled over to him and lifted the small boy's head into his lap.

"What do you want! If your after money, I can promise you there's none here!" He looked around the room at the varying faces from anger to annoyance to apathy to some kind of cruel amusement. He pulled his brother closer to him when he saw the faces of those around him.

"Where are we?" The orange haired man asked, ignoring Michel's accusations of being thieves.

"Smallville, Washington." He said in a small voice, not stopping to question why they didn't know where they were.

There was the brief flash of raw anger in his eyes. He leaned over Michel and grabbed his hair, pulling it harshly. He pulled him upright and slammed in knee into Michel's stomach, causing him to vomit on the floor. "There's no such place." He stated calmly, releasing him.

"Yes there is!" Michel answered back. The man looked at him, unamused, and reached forward to grab his hair again. "There is I swear, I can show you on a map!" He screamed, backing away from the man and hitting his head on the couch. There were a few cruel laughs, but he didn't care. With a nod from the orange haired man he ran to his book case and handed him the atlas, then showed him where it was.

The orange haired man looked through the large book and then looked back at Michel. "Do the two of you live here alone?" He asked emotionlessly.

Michel wasn't about to lie to him, so he shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Our older brother lives here with us, he's at work." He whispered softly, still not able to look at the orange haired man.

"Orochimaru-san, may I have a word with you?" He said, snapping the book shut. The pale, almost snake like, man stood and fallowed the man into another room. Just before leaving the orange haired man ordered his underlings not to lay a hand on the two boys until he returned. Michel grabbed his brother's unconscious body and dragged them both into a corner so he could better watch the men (and one woman) who were looking at them so dangerously.

A man with slicked back silver hair and pink eyes sauntered over to Michel and grinned down at him evilly. "Jashin-sama loves children sacrifices, but I don't get to give them often." He ran a cool finger up Michel's cheek and pinched it lightly. "I'm going to gut the two of you like little fish, and force you to drink your own blood. If you're still alive by then I'll pry out your teeth and cut off your fingers, sounds like fun, right?"

There were tears running down his face and a blond kid in the corner was snickering at him. He didn't want to die. He needed to get them out of this, somehow. A very tall man in a mask came over and smacked the silver sadist over the head.

"Pein-sama told us not to lay our hands on them, are you incapable of fallowing simple directions?" He snapped in a harsh rough tone.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and smirked at the masked man. "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, I wasn't going to _do _anything, I was just messing around."

"Bullshit Hidan, if we hadn't stopped you, you'd be half way through the ritual by now." Said the blond who was laughing at his before. "Look at him, he looks about ready to piss himself." This sent him off into more laughter.

The one with glasses looked at him with a smirk of triumph. "Poor baby."

The other two men came back a few minuets latter and seemed to have expected someone to have disobeyed their orders, and killed the little runts.

"We will be staying with you, until such a time, that we find our way home. All three of you will be allowed to live, as a sign of _good will_…" The orange haired man spat it out like a dirty word. "Your brother will cooperate with us, and the two of you will be used as insurance so he doesn't go off and tell anyone that we've taken residence. You will tell no one about us, and you will not leave this house without permission." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**In all honesty, I think they would have killed the two younger boys and left the older brother as their hostage, but for the sake of plot, that's not how it went down. Anywhore, please enjoy this next chapter. **

When Tommy woke up, he saw that his brother was having a bit of a panic attack. He got worried, because he remembered Joshua saying that sometimes Michel had trouble breathing. He looked at his brother's face and saw how pale he was. When he stood up, a few of their house guests turned towards him, but didn't stop him from going to the medicine cabinet to grab Michel's inhaler.

He handed it to his brother who took it and thanked him quietly. He shook it a few times then tilted his head back to spray it down his throat. He started breathing easier, and pulled his brother back against his chest. Michel looked at the fifteen people standing (or sitting) around their living room. The ones who noticed either rolled their eyes, or smirked at them.

"Boy! When is your older brother returning?" The orange haired man barked at Michel, who jumped at being addressed.

"He said he was gonna be home at seven." Tommy told the rude man.

"Tommy be quiet." Michel snapped at him.

Pein nodded at the younger boy, and then looked at the clock to check what time it was. It was three something, and the sun hadn't come over the horizon yet.

"I'm fucking hungry." Hidan complained, kicking his feet over the legs of the chair he was sitting on. He looked at the two boys and sneered at them. "Go cook something." He ordered them.

Michel looked at him with a glare, but didn't say anything. He was trying to get his brother to fall back asleep, and wasn't in the mood to deal with a foul mouthed psychopath. But he had to admit that he was starting to get a little hungry as well, he just didn't want to leave his brother alone. 'I'll just take him to the kitchen with me then.' He groaned and grabbed Tommy's small hand, practically dragging him into the kitchen. Michel was aware that someone fallowed him, but pretended he wasn't.

Looking in the fridge, he scowled at the lack of anything he could turn into a meal. There were eggs thought, lots of them. So that was just going to have to do. He grabbed the biggest pan he could find out of the cupboard and started cracking eggs into it. He turned to the one who had fallowed him in there. "Please hand me the pepper." She handed it to him, after sniffing it first. He rolled his eyes and sprinkled it around evenly, taking about five more minuets then turned off the fire. He grabbed seventeen paper plates and tired as best he could to divide them up evenly.

"Here." He handed a plate to the woman, who thanked him with a nod of her head.

'Apparently, these freaks had no idea what forks are.' He thought with irritation as they struggled to grasp and eat with them. He tried not to pay attention to them while he and Tommy were eating. He got one other 'thank you' from the pale Voldemort reject, but other then that, there was nothing. It was pleasantly silent, other then the few times someone dropped a fork, and swore.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to eat?" Tommy asked the youngest of them, who was growing more and more irritated by the second as he tried, and failed, to eat. He glared as hard as he could at the seven year old but said nothing.

"Be quiet Tommy." Michel told him. The seven year old didn't understand how insane these people were, he didn't want his brother to anger one of them, and get himself killed. The young boy looked at his brother, vexed, by being ordered around.

"What are these things?" Asked the extremely tall, blue man, holding the fork between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Weapons of mass destruction." He said sarcastically. Well, apparently, these people didn't understand sarcasm. They all, almost at the same time, threw the forks on the ground. The one with duck hair grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the table and using the other hand to hold his hair.

"He was kidding." Tommy said calmly, looking at him, clearly not amused. He picked up the crazy kid's fork and held it out to him. "It's called a fork, you use it to eat, where do you come from that you don't have forks?" He put it back next to his plate. With a nod from the snake man, the crazy boy slowly released Michel.

"Never do that again." He warned. They all finished their eggs in silence.

It was still two hours before Joshua was coming back, and Michel could see that the orange haired man was beginning to get impatient. "Why don't you watch T.V. if you're getting bored." He said, handing him the remote. Pein looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Obviously not sure how it worked. Michel took it back from him, and turned it on. "What do you want to watch?" He said with an annoyed tone, which he checked when the Pein glared at him. "There's scary movies, uh drama shows, sports, news….you know that sort of thing." He prompted him.

Pein looked at him for a moment. "News." He ordered. Michel nodded and flipped to channel 54. The news caster began to read off what was happening both locally and around the world. Many of the intruders seemed interested, but some (like the crazy boy and Hidan) didn't seem like they could care less.

Tommy pulled on Michel's shirt. "I'm sleepy, big brother, I wanna go back to bed."

Michel looked at Pein, accepting that the decision was his. He smirked at the twelve year old. "You may bring blankets out here, I don't want either of you out of my sight until I meet your older brother."

Michel nodded and stood from the couch, to grab something from out of the closet that was in the living room. He pulled out four pillows and two large blankets. He threw two to his brother and laid one of the blankets on the unoccupied chair. He tucked his brother in and pat him on the head. The seven year old smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You should sleep too." Said the tall, dark haired man. "You didn't get any tonight, I can tell." He didn't look concerned or anything. Just the same apathy that he was met with when they first met. When he dragged Michel out of his room.

"I'll stay awake until my brother gets home." He said bluntly, but still wrapping himself up in the blanket, and sitting on the couch next to the chair, as far away from Pein as he could get.

He watched the news, with nothing else to do. It was some story about a lightening storm that had lit a forest on fire. That sort of thing tended to happen a lot, lightening storms.

-First person POV (Michel) -

They were great, sometimes, unless they killed your power for a week.

"I never learned your names." I said with a huff. The grey eyed man glared at me, and I decided, for my own safety to drop the subject completely. I knew his name was Pein, and that the tall man's name was Itachi, but that was it, I figured I'd learn them all latter. Pein, didn't see fit, to say anything to me, and that was fine by me.

When the sun started coming over the horizon, I knew that Josh was coming home soon, and that he'd make these freaks leave. He'd save us, he had too. I looked around the room again, and saw that some of the men had fallen asleep. Like they didn't think I could do anything to them, in reality, I doubt I could.

The woman came over and sat beside Pein, with a ridged back, and cool eyes. She didn't _look_ evil, but why would I trust her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making sure that I couldn't hear. He nodded and she sighed.

I turned my attention to the three who had secluded themselves off to the side, away from everyone else. They seemed, mistrustful of the other ten, or twelve if you counted my brother and I. They whispered amongst themselves, and never spoke to anyone. The silver haired one, Kabuto or something, saw me looking and smirked at me. I turned away from him, but not because I was scared. Honest.

I looked over at my little brother, he was wrapped up in the blanket, and he was snoring softly. I wished I could do that. Sleep sounded real good just then, to just disappear into a land of dreams. I felt my eyes close slowly, and I could feel my body starting to fall sideways. No matter how hard I fought it, I couldn't chase it away. My body relaxed against the soft side of the couch and I was out like a light.

I was awoken hours later by the sound of Joshua screaming. Apparently he knew who these freaks were, and seemed to be more afraid of them then I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is crappy and I'm sorry, promise the next one will be longer and better. **

Yes, so, our brother returned home. As soon as he walked through the door the very tall _grey _skinned grabbed his arm and forced him down on his knees. He grabbed his by his hair and forced his to look up.

He looked at me, and saw how tensely I was sitting and how afraid Tommy was, curled up in his blankets.

Pein stood from the couch. He slowly, because he knew not to rush this, started to walk towards my older brother, with an almost predatory sway of his shoulders. He crouched down so he was eye level to Joshua. Pein placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up. "You wouldn't happen to be….responsible for this would you?" He asked, with a darkly smooth voice.

Joshua made a terrified sound and shook his head. His eyes slowly moved from person to person, his face growing paler and paler. Pein tilted his head to the side curiously before he stood back on his feet.

"Well, you obviously know who _we _are." He opened his arms to include everyone. "Would you mind explaining that to me?" Pein seemed to be growing agitated. When Joshua either wouldn't, or couldn't, say anything, he waved a hand in my direction, and the red haired boy who looked the same age as chicken head, grabbed me. He pulled out a knife, a fucking knife, and placed it at the corner of my eye. I tried to move my head away, but he held me in place.

"I'm going to give you thirty seconds." Pein hissed at him.

"I….you'll never believe me!" My brother said, casting me a desperate look.

"Try me.:" Pein said, seemingly bored.

"Well, there's this anime, it's like a manga but it moves and talks. Anyways there's this anime, about Naruto Uzumaki, and all of you are in it." He stuttered nervously, casting a glance around the room.

Pein looked at him for a second. "You're right; I don't believe you, Sasori."

The red haired one, Sasori, slowly started to dig the blade into my eye. I thought I might have shattered glass with how high pitched my screams were. I could feel it, like popping bubble wrap, or pressing a spoon into butter. My hands shook spastically at my side, and if he wasn't holding me so tightly, I was sure I would have collapsed on the ground.

"No! Stop, I swear it's true! I can show you, please stop!" Joshua was screaming.  
Pein held up his hand in a signal to stop.

Sasori let go of me, and I fell on the ground. I could hear my younger brother crying. Pein was ordering Joshua to 'show significant proof' or else I would 'lose more then an eye'. After a few minuets of shuffling around, the CD player was on, and Joshua was showing Pein one of his stupid cartoons.

I watched as blood stained the hardwood flooring, running through my fingers. Then after a few minutes of shouting and arguing I felt Joshua wrap his arms around me, and pull Tommy off the chair, so he could be closer. He stood up and grabbed his keys, with a pale face, my blood all over his shirt.

"I need to take him to the hospital!" He pleaded with Pein, who looked indifferent.

"No, we can't trust you." He said simply.

"He's bleeding to death!" He screamed gesturing wildly to me.

The bespectacled man walked over to me, with an obvious order from the snake man. He grabbed me by the chin and looked it over, without touching. "Lord Pein, perhaps you should allow it, I imagine he needs medical attention in the next fifty minuets before he dies." He concluded after five minuets of probing. Joshua looked desperately at Pein, begging him, without actually saying a word.

The blue haired woman touched Pein's arm and whispered in his ear. He looked at her, with clear annoyance. "Very well, Orochimaru, send Yakushi with them." He turned to the snake man, who seemed irked by being ordered, but told 'Yakushi' to fallow us anyways.

My brother grabbed a towel and held it against my head, to try and help stop the blood flow. He looked at Tommy, then at Pein, unsure of what to do. "Tobi will watch him." Pein said pointing to the orange masked man child. Joshua nodded, and hesitantly left the house.

He strapped me into the front of the car and ordered Yakushi to get in the back. The young man in question had no idea how to put of a seatbelt, but Joshua didn't care, and sped off down the road.

"Don't let him fall asleep; he'll slip into a coma." He said from the back seat, seemingly flustered at the sharp turns in the car.

He was driving so fast, that a sheriff tried to pull him over, but he kept right on going. Passing red lights, almost hitting pedestrians. "You're going to get arrested." I said, pressing the cloth harder against my face. He didn't say anything, and the only sound made was the cop telling us to 'pull over' until we got to the ER.

Joshua grabbed me from his side of the car and pulled me in his arms, however strange looking that was. The sheriff came running out of his car, with his gun drawn, screaming at my brother to get down on the ground, but that was a bit difficult holding me and all.

The sheriff, saw me in my brother's arm, and lowered his gun slightly when he saw the blood covering my face. "What the hell-!"  
"Officer please, I need to get my brother medical attention, now!" My brother interrupted him. He turned and ran into the hospital, ignoring the sheriff's yelling to stop.

When the man made to give chase, Kabuto grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around. "That boy is dieing, I would suggest not interfering, do what you must afterwards." He smiled and removed his hand. He pushed his glasses up and turned to walk away from him. He got about half way to the door, to rejoin us, when the sheriff fired his gun, and hit Kabuto in the shoulder.

He grasped the wound and grunted, managing to stay standing. He slowly turned around and glared at the cop, who was trembling, when seeing that Kabuto wouldn't fall. "Now, _that's _not how you make friends." He said, reaching into the bullet hole and pulling out the led. He looked at it in interest, turning it around a few times. He let it fall out of his blood stained hands, and turned when he heard a nurse who worked at the hospital screaming.

"Don't move!" The sheriff tried again, much to Kabuto's amusement.

"If you're not going to kill me, then don't attack." He said.

The nurse ran in front of him and ordered the sheriff to stop. He glared at him, but she wouldn't budge. She threatened that if he didn't leave right then that she would report him, and he would be sued by the hospital. He told her, he would be coming back.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked him.

"Ah, yes, well no actually, I would appreciate assistance." He said, applying pressure to his wound. The woman nodded franticly and helped him into the ER. He was ushered into a room, where Joshua was told to wait with him, because he couldn't be with me.

As soon as they saw me, they strapped me onto a stretcher, and rolled me into an operating room. They put a plastic mask over my face, and slowly I started drifting off into oblivion.

-With Joshua and Kabuto-

"Pacing isn't going to help." The medic Nin said, hardly wincing, as the doctor starting stitching his wound up. Joshua cast him a dark look, but didn't stop. Kabuto rolled his eyes and silently criticized the doctor, for his sloppy work.

"Mr. Louise, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." A young man stepped into the room, a nurse. He looked very serious, with a clipboard held against his chest. Joshua nodded at him, already beginning to fear the worst.

"Well, your brother is going to be fine, he'll be coming gout of recovery by next week, but the nature of his injuries is troubling to say the least." He said, looking over the chart.

"So, you want to know what happened." Joshua said slowly. The nurse nodded and sat in an available chair on the far wall.

"He was playing around with a pocket knife, and fell with it in his hand." Kabuto answered before Joshua could say anything. The nurse didn't look completely convinced, and looked at my older brother to confirm of deny the story. He knew that if he didn't go along with it, then we'd all most likely be killed for it.

"Yeah, I should have been paying more attention to him." He nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. Kabuto put a hand on his shoulder, that looked comforting, but was more of a 'don't step out of line.' The nurse….still looked unconvinced, but nodded anyways and stood to leave.

"We want your brother to stay here for a week, and your friend…..Christopher, was it?" He looked at Joshua who nodded, and ignored Kabuto confused face. "Yes, and Christopher, to stay over night." He pushed his hair behind his ear. He nodded to them, then said goodnight to the doctor and left.

"You should go home, you look dead on your feet." The doctor said to Joshua. He gathered up his equipment and told Kabuto someone would be by in a few minuets to take him to his room.

Joshua pulled out his cell phone, and once again ignored Kabuto's confused face. He dialed the home phone, and put it on speaker so the medic nin could hear. It rang for a few minuets, before Tommy picked it up.

"Tommy? Please put the phone on speaker." He said with a sigh. There was a click.

"Okay, now everyone can hear you." Tommy said, sounding sleepy.

"Kabuto's been hurt, and the doctors are demanding that he stay over night, and Michel isn't coming home for a week."

There was muffled arguing until the cold tone of Orochimaru answered them. "Ah, Kabuto, it can't be that bad…can it?"

"No, Lord Orochimaru, but I suspect the weapon was poisoned, seeing as it didn't hurt very much." Kabuto replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"A _gunshot wound _doesn't hurt?!" Josh whispered in awe and fear. Kabuto shook his head.

"Pick up something to eat on your way home-ahhhhhhh!" Tommy screamed in terror, causing Joshua's heart rate to skyrocket.

"What happened?!" He yelled into the phone, Kabuto looking equally as interested.

"The tall man and the boy with chicken hair are fighting!" There was the sound of braking glass and scuffling. Josh was relieved and sighed.

"Fine, please someone get them under control, I'll bring home Taco-Bell. Goodnight." He clicked the phone off and turned to Kabuto. "Oh for the love of…I'll explain latter, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, if I'm not arrested first." He left Kabuto in the hands of the medical facility.

When he drove up to the Taco-Bell window, he had dark circles under his eyes. "Get me five of everything on the menu, no drinks."

When he got home weighed down by two hundred dollars worth of Taco-Bell, he collapsed on the couch and looked up at the ceiling with drained eyes.

Someone pounded on the door. "Open up, it's the police!"

"Fuck. This."


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote most of this on my school computer, I don't think it's as bad as the last chapter, so that's a plus. Also last chapter, it was Itachi and Sasuke who were fighting, not Sasuke and Orochimaru. **

My brother was put in holding and given a fine of twenty thousand dollars for getting into a high speed chase with a cop. However the sheriff, Richard Cart, had unlawfully fired on a civilian, injuring him enough that he went into shock. That's how the doctors explained Kabuto's lack of pain from a gunshot wound. I awoke then next day, and could hardly remember _why _I was in the hospital to begin with. Pein was there, along with the snake man, who finally told me his name. He insisted on being called Orochimaru-_sama_. Whatever, go with the flow, right? My brother, was sitting beside my bed, with his head bowed, and his eyes had dark black rims under them. He looked more the a little done.

Pein was arguing with my nurse, about me being there for a week. He, apparently, didn't trust me not to spill the beans about him and his freaky friends living with us. The nurse, bless him, was arguing back that I had almost died, and that they didn't know if I was 'out of the woods' yet. He then proceeded to say that it was the 'end of discussion' and give me something for the pain in my eye, then leave. Pein, was unaccustomed to people saying no, and seemed to be in the worst mood for the rest of their visit.

"I'm alright." I said to my brother, who looked about ready to kill over. "Really, I am, didn't they say I'd be good enough to leave in a week?" I pat his head. "Go home and get some sleep, take care of Tommy, and make sure that no one causes anymore trouble."

"Listen to him, I want to leave." Pein said, crossing his arms, and leaning against the wall. My brother turned to look at him, the coldest glare I had ever seen on his face. Pein smirked at him. I grabbed Joshua by the arm and pulled him closer. He sighed, and relented.

"One of your subordinates _gouged _my little brother's eye out with a knife." He growled.

Pein launched from the wall and clenched his hands at his side tightly.

Orochimaru-_sama _chuckled from his spot by the door. "Brave, or stupid, perhaps Pein you _are _in the wrong, leave the boy alone to spend time with his brother." The snake man crossed one leg over the other, when Pein turned his glare to him.

"I'm not just going to let that brat speak to me however he wants."  
"I'm not saying you should, I'm just saying leave him alone, because you rushed your decision with Sasori, and he hasn't asked anything of you other then to allow him to spend time with his brother."

"He should know his place!"

"Then deal with it latter. You shouldn't have been so brash about harming the boy. Then this one looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion. Because of his the nature of the injury, he'll never see out of that eye again. You're acting a bit, childishly, don't you think?"

Pein glared at him, but none the less decided to leave Joshua alone. He waited outside in the hallway, with Orochimaru.

"I have to go, I'll bring Tommy with me tomorrow." He placed a kiss on my head and walked out the door.

-With Tommy-

The two brothers were fighting again, or the younger one was anyways, the older brother seemed a bit apathetic about it. He was starting to get cranky, from lack of sleep. These people had interrupted his nap one to many times. But he knew better then to say anything that might upset them.

He decided at some point that it was a lost cause to try and sleep, and instead turned on the TV. He didn't want to watch the news, so he changed it to Nick Jr. He smiled when Blue's Clues turned on, and the green sweater-ed man started dancing around singing.

"This is some dumb shit." Said Hidan, with his feet kicked up on the couch.

"Agreed." Said the blond haired boy. Tommy turned around and glared at them, but it looked more like a pout.

He wished that all these people would just leave them alone, and go somewhere else. He turned back around; knowing the best course of action was to simply ignore them.

The woman came up to him. She leaned down and tried to smile at him, but it looked a little fake. "May I please see the remote?" She asked him softly. She was the first person who had asked him or his brothers for anything like that, so he didn't want to refuse her.

He wasn't interested in what was happening on the news, never had been. So he scampered off to go find something to play with. He knew he wasn't allowed to go outside, without his brother, so the only other thing he could think of was to color. Or maybe read a book. He wasn't the best reader, but he _was _the best in the whole second grade.

He grabbed one of his own books and sat down on the couch, as far from the blond man as he could get, but they were short on space, so there wasn't as much distance between them as he'd have liked.

Everything was quiet, for a good twenty minutes, excluding the buzz of the anchor woman. Tommy looked up in slight alarm when the silver haired man started cussing at the blond man next to him.

"Fuck you Deidara! Get the hell up, that was my seat!" He yelled angrily.

"Go find somewhere else Hidan, it's not like it matters anyways, un." Said the un concerned man, scratching his nose.

"You did get up and leave for half an hour." Tommy tried to reason with the silver haired man. The man, apparently didn't appreciate his advice, and back handed the boy. He grabbed his cheek and started crying, much to the annoyance of many people there.

The woman walked over to them, and grabbed Hidan by the hair. "Go sit somewhere else." She ordered him, her face void of expression. Hidan tried to put up some kind of a fight, but in the end fallowed the woman's orders.

Tommy went back to reading, albeit a little flustered, and with his cheek stinging. He watched the woman as she went back to watching the broadcast, and thanked her for intervening silently, even if she wasn't doing it to be nice.


	5. AN of death

**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention: **

**My computer broke, and with it, went all my documents, which is why I have been taking a leave of absence for such a long time. Please understand that it couldn't be helped. However as you can see, I have replaced it, and will be able to finish writing. I have already begun the drafts I need for each of my stories, and I will post when you can expect updates on all stories on my profile. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope to God that this was posted within my deadline. **

Tommy was starting to lose his patients with the men (and woman) living in his house. He was also getting sick of his brothers telling him to stop talking. He figured that, no one was paying attention, so he'd just leave for awhile. But the second he opened the door, the black haired, tall man slammed the door close. He looked at Tommy with emotionless eyes and walked away. "Rude." He said. "That was amazingly rude." He sat at the front door, itching to run outside and play, but there was something in the back of his head telling him that was a _stupid _idea.

Someone seemed to be watching him, but he wasn't sure who it was. There were too many people mulling around his house, that it was hard to find elbow room, let alone find someone who was spying on you. He looked around the room, but no one seemed to be paying much attention to him, but he could feel eyes watching him carefully. He stood up, and walked around the room, just to make sure that he wasn't just imagining things. But...he wasn't.

He found another book on the shelf, just to make sure that his wondering didn't look suspicious. Tommy knew that he was smart for his age. Very smart. But these people surrounding him were...inhuman. It put him on edge. The soft buzz of the T.V. made his toes curl, like when you scratch your nails on a chock board. 'We need to get rid of these freaks.' He thought, turning to a random page in the story book.

#$%^&amp;*^&amp;*()

The drive home was quiet, with Pein giving Joshua the stink eye the entire time. Orochimaru sat in the back seat, with his head resting against the glass of the car window, trying not to be noticed. He was very interested in the way the people who lived in our world went about their lives.

Strange clothes, hair, food, customs, and not to mention their inventions. In the past thirty-four hours that they had been there, Orochimaru must have seen fifty things that confused him and mystified him. When they had been visiting Kabuto and me, Orochimaru had been ecstatic at the medical sights that he had seen.

Thinking of the medic, caused him to look at the purple clad man, who looked dead on his feet. It was very obvious that he hadn't got a wink of sleep. Not that the snake sanin blamed him. He could hardly bring himself to let his muscles relax, much less sleep. He smirked at his subordinate who turned around, when he registered the eyes drilling into him.

"So...how about something to eat?" Josh asked the three ninja in the car. He turned into the drive through of McDonald's. "Well, we're getting food."

"What is this place?" Pein asked, crinkling his nose at the smell that assaulted his nose.

"Fast food, it doesn't taste that good, but it's convenient for if you're in a hurry." There were two cars in front of them. When he pulled up to the order box he turned around in his seat. "What do you guys want?"

"Nothing, it looks awful." Kabuto said, looking at a picture of a sandwich with bright orange cheese.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Give me three of everything please. Two shamrock shakes, and...just give me three liters of coke." The woman who was taking their ordered sounded horrified as she told him to drive up to the next window. "No one had any problems with Taco Bell, what's wrong with this?"

"If you call any of this food, then you have some serious issues!" Kabuto hissed at the nine-teen year old. He looked at the greasy bags being put in the back seat.

"Aren't you a ninja? Endure. Adapt. I'm a I little disappointed in your abilities." Joshua said, paying, then driving away.

"There's a difference between adapting, and willingly consuming poison."

"You're just grumpy because your shoulder's aching." Josh smiled at him in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry, we're going to get your pain medication right now." He pointed at the shop across the street. "See, look there's a Walgreen right there."

"Don't patronize me, you stupid little-"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru said, honestly shocked at his normally polite medic acting in such an uncouth way.

"See, you _were _in shock. You're brain is just starting to register that you should be on the ground crying like a small child." He chuckled. "Don't worry Yakushi, we've all been there."

Joshua made them wait in the car, only taking Kabuto with him. He walked up to the front desk with a happy smile on his face, dragging the medic ninja through the store, avoiding everyone who crossed their path.

The woman behind the counter already had their prescription ready, and asked for an ID. However Kabuto did not, in fact, have an ID. So they had to leave the medication there. Meaning that the trip was for nothing.

"Eh, we should have thought of that, but I was kinda caught up in the moment." Joshua said, not seeming sorry at all. "We'll have to get you the proper paper work, or you'll be arrested at some point or another."

! #$%#

I was getting out of the hospital, I was actually getting out of the hospital. The nurse unhooked me from my IV and wrapped my head up with bandages. My head hurt, but I didn't care, because I was _getting out of the hospital. _I'd been gone for a week, wasting away in a bed, listening to people laminate over lost eyes or fingers. Like they thought all was lost. It was depressing.

Josh came and picked me up, with the grumpy chicken haired boy. Why was he here? I don't know, his boss must have ordered him too.

Josh signed me out and I skipped to the car, sliding into the back seat. Buckle up, safety first. "Can we go get milkshakes?" I asked Josh, when the car started.

He shrugged. "Sure, we might as well go shopping while we're at it." He said, turning towards Vones. He tossed his phone to the back seat. "Call home and ask if there's anything anyone needs while we're there."

I dialed. It rang four times before the annoying gray haired crazy guy answered. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello to you too."

"Hey! Shity brat, you're out of the morgue huh?"

"Listen ass face-"  
"MICHEL!"

"Sorry, sorry. Listen jerk face, we're going shopping, ask around and see if anyone needs anything."

There was a pause, with lots of murmuring. I could hear Timmy in the background shouting for milk and eggs. "Alright kid, we need new clothes, food, and Konan wants some shit to plug up her-" I hung up before e could finish that sentence.

"So what do we need?" Josh asked, parking in the lot, taking a pad and pen.

"Well, milk and eggs, then they want new clothes, food, and Konan needs...female things."

He blushed and handed me a list of the things I was in charge of getting. "Alright, we'll meet by the check out lanes in an hour thirty, Sasuke, stay with him." Then he got out of the car.

I was in charge of clothes, and Konan. Sasuke trailed behind me, not saying much. Sometimes he'd say things like "what's this" or "who's that?" It was fine, it helped me concentrate. I shopped for him first, because he was standing right next to me. In the end I wound up getting everyone a few tee-shirts, button up's, pants, hoodies, undies, and socks. But then...I had to get Konan things. Clothes too, as well as...

"What do girls like?" I asked Sasuke, looking through the pants. Maybe she'd like jeans? But she was a ninja, and jeans were hard to move in, so maybe she'd want yoga pants. So I just got her a few of both. Then shirts were easier, I Just got her the same thing I got the guys. Tees, buttons ups, hoodie, socks. But then I wondered if we should get her a bra, and if it even mattered what it looked like. Some people were giving Sasuke and I dirty looks wile we stood in the woman's under garments section. So I just grabbed two packs of sports bras and two packs of whatever undies I grabbed and Sasuke and I high tailed it out of there.

But then there was another challenge. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I just grabbed a bag and threw it in the cart, carrying on with my day.

Josh stumbled over to us with three carts filled with food. I could feel his wallet crying. Then I watched as he cried, handing over his card. He used all of his coupons and all of his rewards points, and every last cent in the bank, to afford food for eighteen people for the next few months. Let's just say it wasn't a nice sight.

I tried to convince him that maybe he was doing too much, but we had already paid, and I got the feeling that I was just making it worse, so I stopped talking. He didn't stop crying until we got home, and even then...

"Alright! Someone come help carry all the shit we bought you!" I ordered, putting my hands on my hips. Everyone turned around, surprised too see me on my fight.

"Brother!" Tommy cried, jumping into my waiting arms.

"Nice to see you too little man." I messed his hair, then put him back down on the ground. I turned towards the ninja expectantly. "Well?! Hurry the hell up! We just spent a few thousand on you, the least you could do is help!" I scolded.

"The least they could do is nothing." Tommy said.

"Shut it brat."

Itachi sighed and walked out the door, being the only one too offer up any help. I thanked him and looked around the room, seeing if I could guilt anyone into helping me. "I've never seen a man cry like that over money..."

"It's not working kid." The red haired one said, emotionless. I glared at him, he was the one who plucked out my eye.

"Asshole."

"MICHEL!" Josh yelled, standing right behind me. "What have I told you about using language like that? Go to your room, you can come out when dinner's done."

I looked at him in disbelief. But he looked at me, unwavering, with at least ten bags on his arms, waiting for me too fallow orders.

I smirked. "Pein said we can't be out of his sight."

When I saw the angry look on his face, I knew I had made a huge mistake. He set down all of the bags and grabbed my arm. He bent me over his knee, and spanked me. Right there. In front of a room full of people. When he was finished he set me back on my feet and pushed me into a corner. I was humiliated.

He leaned over my shoulder. "You're very wrong to think that I'm going to let him tell me how to raise you. You _will not _disrespect me, do you understand?" He waited until I nodded. "You can move when dinners ready." He walked away, picked up the bags, and didn't say another word to me, even though I was crying.

Hidan was laughing at me, otherwise the room was dead silent. Itachi and Sasuke came back sometime latter with the rest of the bags, with Sasuke saying some very cruel things to his brother, who didn't even seem to care.

# #$%^

"What do you want for dinner Michel?" My brother asked me, about half an hour latter, leaning up against the wall. I glared at him. He frowned and tilted my chin up. "Hey, don't give me that look. Just tell me what you want to eat."

I rubbed my face and turned away from him. "Potato soup, please." I decided. He chuckled and pat me the head. Tell everyone else, that's what we were having. It was still a little awkward.

I had to stand there for and hour before Josh turned me around, and got down on his knees, taking my hands in his. "Do you understand why I had to do that Michel?" He asked me seriously.

I nodded, my tears already drying up. "I'm sorry for being a piss ant, Josh."

He chuckled and wrapped me in a hug. "I know you are brat, now come eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Tommy, Josh, and I sat around our little table, talking about dumb things. Like hockey, and pickled plums, and it was perfect. Our 'guests' were watching T.V. a weird news broadcast about a group of guys somewhere far away. Josh kept looking at the screen with a dark face, it was the only thing during our dinner that wasn't sitting right with me. But I didn't want to ask.

"We need to talk about this." Pein said, resting a hand on Josh's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wild Chapter Appears. It uses Read ad Review. It's super short, but better then nothing, right?  
**

Josh, Pein, and Orochimaru were in the garage talking about what they had seen on the T.V."I assure you, that there is no danger of _that nature_ in this country." Josh said.

"You looked distraught, explain." Pein demanded.

"While you might not understand it, I have empathy for my fellow man. Seeing things like that...people who exploit their religious belief to do things like that...it's disgusting." He leaned against the counter.

"Who are they?"

"A group of radicals who call themselves EYES. They worship a god by the name of Juno."

"Junists? Your news casters didn't seem to have very many kind things to say about them. The general idea we got was they were all terrorists." Orochimaru said.

"Stop watching Fox." Josh said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides a few _very small _factions, most Junists are very peaceful. Their whole religion is based on the acceptance of others and respect for nature." He made a wild gesture with his hand, like he was shaking away a bug. "These people don't fallow what their religion is really about."

"Then why lie about it?"

"Unlike in your world, there is more racism."

"What's racism?" Pein asked, looking at his nails.

"Really?" Josh was genuinely surprised. "Maybe your world isn't _that bad. _Forgetting all the death, I mean." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not sure how to explain something so complicated. "Some people believe, that based on the color of a persons skin, or their nationality, or their religion that their better then others. It's been used for hundreds of years to justify imperialism, colonization, and genocide, commonly know as ethnic cleansing."

Pein didn't react, but Orochimaru seemed to find the whole concept hilarious. He covered his mouth his his hand and chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to worry about it." He promised, one last time, backing out of the room so he could finish his dinner.

–-

The three of them were wrapped up in huge blankets in the corner of the room. There were fifteen other people in the room, some asleep, while others were trying to figure out their predicament. They whispered quietly, so they wouldn't disturb the three brothers.

"Maybe it was someone in this world?" Orochimaru suggested, flipping through one of the many books in the house.

"No one in this world has Chakra." Itachi said, shooting down the idea immediately.

"But have we yet seen the _entire _world?" Orochimaru watched the Akatsuki leader who seemed to be thinking it over. He turned the book he was looking at around and showed it to the people in the room. "It says that there's 24,901 miles of land in this world, excluding water. It's very possible that we missed something, wouldn't you think?"  
"I highly doubt that they have enough money for us to travel to ever corner of the earth." Konan said. "But I'm sure they could at least show us around their country, couldn't they?"

"It sounds reasonable." Kabuto said, nodding his head. "Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that we were sent here, so we might find the reason if we travel."

"I could order Zetsu to travel, and make weekly reports." Pein said.

"But we should still see some things for ourselves. We can't just sit here idly, that's _not _how things get done." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "We can't just stay here!"

"But we can't just leave the three of them." Kabuto said.

"What should we do with them then?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll just _force _them to come with us, it's either that, or their lives." Pein said, trying to weigh his options.

"Why don't we just kill the shity kids and be done with it?" Hidan growled.

"They have given us no reason to. Besides, it would be..._useful _to have guides in this world." Pein said, trying not to be agitated by the silver haired man. But it was _really _starting to get hard. "Hidan, if you don't have anything productive to add to the conversation, then sit down." He said coolly, looking at the manic with clearly unamused eyes.

"Well then, when are we going to begin traveling?" Kabuto asked, trying to defuse the tense air.

"At the earliest time we can manage, sometime within the week would be preferable." Sasori offered, looking at Pein for either a nod or a shake of the head.

"Agreed. When they wake up, we'll tell them to gather necessities, and we'll leave the day after." Pein said, then their meeting was over, and everyone wondered off to bed.

"Absolutely not." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Josh shooed off his younger brothers so he could talk to Pein and Orochimaru in privet. "There is no way in the seven circles of _Hell _that I'm going to pack up everything and go on a _road trip _with you, just because you feel a little stir crazy.

"Yes. Yes you will, or we'll think you're useless, and kill you three." Pein said, with a dark glare.

"I don't even have enough room in my car, to _take _all fifteen of you across the country. There's just no way..." He trailed off, and then narrowed his eyes. "Unless...well..."

"Speak up, child." Orochimaru said, trying to pull the answer from him.

"Well, a friend of mine from work, has a ten person van, then my car fits five." He said, biting his thumb. "If you let me tell him about you, then he can pitch in money for travel, and extra space. It'd be a lot easier." He didn't think they'd be okay with the idea, but he was immediately shocked, when both Pein and Orochimaru nodded their head.

"Very well. same rules apply to this friend of yours, as they do to you and your brothers. Now pack. We're leaving as soon as we're ready."

Josh nodded his head numbly. When the two ninja leaders left, he pulled out three suitcases, and started filling them up for the necessary things him and his brother would need. He decided to give the ninja plastic bags, just to show spite. He went into the kitchen and filled a few medium sized boxes, full of food that wouldn't go bad if they didn't have a fridge.

When he was finished he called his friend, who picked it up after a few rings. "What?" The voice on the other line said, sounding like he was eating chips or cereal.

"I need a favor, and it involves your van, and large amounts of money." Josh said, sounding really tiered.

"Rad trip?"

"Yes, road trip."

"I'm in man, be there soon." And then he hung up the phone, leaving the nineteen year old with a pissed look on his face. "We're leaving whenever Franklin gets here." He called over his shoulder.

**Next chapter, a road trip of a grand scale. Do any of you have ideas on Francklin's character? I'd love to hear them. **


End file.
